


[podfic] Let Me Call It By Name

by stardust_podfics



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: F/M, Getting Back Together, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_podfics/pseuds/stardust_podfics
Summary: The story ends, the seasons change, and Persephone keeps trying to fix what's broken.





	[podfic] Let Me Call It By Name

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let Me Call It By Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286040) by [ehmazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehmazing/pseuds/ehmazing). 

The podfic is on Google Drive [here!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1xaCxta1lRVRxtt5pUy1VyqjRshuD7C47/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to ehmazing for letting me podfic this! The music at the beginning is from Anais Mitchell's "Changer."


End file.
